In optoelectronic components, for example, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), ceramic materials or ceramic luminophores are used, which convert radiation emitted by a radiation source at a first wavelength to a radiation having a second wavelength. One feature of the ceramic materials is a high thermal durability because of their good removal of heat. A ceramic material or luminophore requires a particularly finely divided and reactive precursor material having a high sintering capacity, in order to be able to subject it easily to ceramic processes such as tape casting or spark plasma sintering (SPS). The reactive precursor material can be used in an optoelectronic component in powder or ceramic form.